


Imagine taking a bath with Bofur

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine taking a bath with Bofur

You couldn’t understand why the dwarves were so suspicious of Lord Elrond. He was a wonderful and gracious host. As soon as the dwarves finished eating (and throwing) their food, Elrond offered his therapeutic baths to you. To help with all your sore and aching muscles. You weren’t a stranger to traveling long distances or sleeping outdoors but you were not used to the weaponry of the dwarves. Their swords and axes were much heavier than your weapons. Every evening Thorin and Dwalin ‘encouraged’ you to practice with them just in case you lost your smaller sword or knives. The consistent routine left your shoulders and arms aching. And it didn’t help having to run from the orcs earlier. You did not think you had one muscle in your whole entire body that wasn’t screaming in pain. So when Lord Elrond offered his 'magical baths’, you jumped at the chance.

The bath area was straight down the hallway from your room. Perfect, you thought, since you forgot the dress the elves lent you to wear so they could launder your clothing. It would be just a quick dash down the hall in nothing but a towel. You slid out of your dirty clothes and left them in a neat pile near the door for the elves to gather up later. The bath tubs were large, large enough to fit four people. The water looked milky and had a lavender tint to it and smelled so sweet.

Slowly, you dipped your body into the fragrant water. The feelings of euphoria washed over you as you slipped down further into the water. The elves supplied you with soaps and perfumes. After relaxing for a few moments you lathered up the soaps and washed yourself and then your hair. It was so nice to smell, well, pretty for a change. You combed out your hair then sat back against the wall of the tub and closed your eyes. You sighed as you listened to the birds singing in the background. Everything was so peaceful and then, SPLASH. You opened your eyes wide, sitting up, half expecting to see a bird in the bath with you. But it wasn’t a bird, it was Bofur, sitting across from you wearing his usual cheeky grin. He said nothing, just continued to stare at you smiling as he grabbed the nearest bar of soap. 

“What are you doing?” You asked him with a chuckle.

“Thorin told me to keep me eye on ya lass.” He smirked. 

“Sure he did.” You said as you rolled your eyes at him. 

Ever since you joined the company Bofur was the one that always offered to help or look out for you. Thorin never had to ask. You looked behind him. His clothes were in a messy pile with his hat on top. You laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny y/n?” He asked.

“I thought for sure you’d bathe with your hat on.” You joked.

“I do take it off for some things lass.” He said as he winked at you. 

You blushed and smiled. He started moving closer to you. You stared at him, that cheeky bugger, what was he up to now? He was always up to something. If he wasn’t cracking some rather flirtatious jokes toward you, he would 'trip’ and 'fall’ into you. Or move your bedroll closer to his, and pretend he had no idea how it happened. The newest one was to sit next to you then yawn and stretch as he put his arm around your shoulder. 

“Your shoulders still hurt y/n?” He asked you. 

“A bit, the bath helps but they are still a little sore.” You replied.

Bofur’s eyes twinkled at your reply. He smiled ear to ear. 

“Alright then, turn around lass.” He said to you as he made a twirling motion with his finger. 

You turned around fast, not wanting him to see how red your face became. You shivered as he placed his hands on your shoulders. You heard him chuckle behind you. His calloused fingers lightly scratching your skin as he rubbed. You felt your whole body relax as he rubbed the knots in your shoulders. You moaned a little to loud as he slid his hands up your neck and into your hair. You could feel his smirk behind you. He lowered his hands back down to your shoulders, giving them a squeeze before dipping them below the water to rub your lower back. You turned around. Bofur looked at you with confusion. You bit your lower lip and thought, well, it’s now or never. You leaned in and brushed your lips against his. Before you could sit back, Bofur cupped your face in his hands and pulled you back in for a longer, deeper kiss. 

“Mmmmm y/n.” He moaned. 

“You know, we could go somewhere a little more private, if you like Bofur.” You teased as you ran your hand through the hair on his chest. 

His eyes went wide as he sat back. For a moment he just stared at you, unblinking. Then he jumped out the the water and grabbed his pile of clothing as fast as lightning. All you saw was a flash of dark hair and bare dwarf backside. You laughed as you watched him half run, half slide toward the door. He turned around dripping wet, his hat crooked, holding his clothes in front of his unmentionables and grinning at you like a lunatic. Still laughing, you grabbed your towel and held it out in front of you as you stood up, wrapping it around you. You walked over to Bofur, who was peeking out the doorway making sure the coast was clear. He grabbed your hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He looked at you with his usual cheeky grin, asked if you were ready then sprinted toward your room.


End file.
